Momentos
by LadyAureliana
Summary: Va a consistir en cuentitos que describen algunos momentos claves en la relación y las vidas de Roy y Riza. Tiene clasificación literaria 'T' debido a lo que podría escribir a continuación. Royai.
1. Número uno

**Nota:** Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenece a mi. Pero ya lo saben :)

* * *

 **Número Uno**

Apenas dos años después de unirse con su coronel, la teniente Riza Hawkeye esperaba frente al pelotón de fusilamiento de algún caserío sin importancia de Creta. Mientras pensaba en su vida con todo lo que había hecho y las personas que le eran más importantes, se dio cuenta por fin del momento preciso en que se enamoró de Roy Mustang. Hasta ese momento no sabía nada de su propio afecto profundo, puesto que siempre tenía algún deber que le llamaba la atención, pero al ver las bocas de doce rifles dirigidos hacia ella sólo podía pensar, y ya no logró negarlo.

Todavía le quedaban algunos minutos y por eso se cerró los ojos y regresó a otra aldea pequeñita e insignificante. Esta era tranquila y rodeada por sembradíos de maíz y otros productos que después de la cosecha se vendían en el mercado de otro pueblo cercano y un poco más grande. En esa época, su padre quedaba ausente pero ya no vivo y se preparaba para irse el aprendiz joven que le traía a ella la primera amabilidad desde que se murió su madre muchos años antes.

A ella le gustaba perderse en los sueños y ojos oscuros del guapo y todavía atada al poste frente al pelotón acabó de darse cuenta de que esas dos semanas con Roy eran las más felices de su juventud. Eran unos catorce días llenos de tardes soleados que dirigían a madrugadas de besos y acaricias tímidos en las que tomaban cerveza y contaban todos sus pensamientos y esperanzas.

Sin embargo, no se necesita la quincena entera para enamorarse de alguien y Riza Hawkeye creía que el momento en cuestión le pasó justamente dos noches antes que Roy salió. Estaban en el estudio con vasos de vino, un fuego que ardía junto con los deseos y un gramófono que tocaba música de violín cuando Roy le pidió bailar. Él tenía los ojos profundos clavados en los de ella y le colocó la mano en la cintura para acercarse.

El corazón palpitaba y el cuerpo calentaba y en ese momento decidió que siempre le seguiría a Roy incluso al infierno. No entendía que era el amor lo que la alumbraba y que le hacía olvidar por completo del padre cruel en la casa que le era cárcel antes de la llegada de Roy. No había música ni llamas ni tatuajes grotescos y hermosos a la vez. Sólo había ese hombre de ojos de color obsidiana con las manos cariñosas en la cinturita.

De repente le llamó un grito a la realidad y oyó que doce soldados prepararon los rifles para arrancarla del mundo. Con los ojos bien abiertos supo que tenía que escapar más que nunca porque si ella no podría vivir sin Roy, él tampoco sería capaz de seguir vivo sin ella. Como un milagro, apareció una muralla de llamas entre Riza y los enemigos y escuchó los disparos protectores del grupo Mustang.

Alguien detrás de ella le soltó las manos y se oyó una voz bien conocida: ¿Me echaste de menos, teniente?

Sin respuesta verbal, lo agarró de la chaqueta y lo besó sin pensar más: ya había reflexionado mucho. Los brazos del hombre la abrazaban y los dos se sumergieron tanto que Roy se distrajo y se desvaneció la gran llama. Mientras se escapaban al canto de tiros Riza consideró que todo se había transformado y el hecho le hizo sonreír.

* * *

 **Nota:** ¡Hola! Lo anterior es una idea que me ocurrió que no me dejó en paz. Debo avisarles que el español no es mi lengua nativa y que la mayoría de mis trabajos en español son académicos. Sólo les pido que lo tengan en cuenta si comentan. ¡Gracias!


	2. Número dos

**Nota:** FMA no me pertenece.

* * *

 **Número dos**

Cuando era joven, Roy Mustang sonreía con frecuencia, tenía el corazón feliz y pensaba que su padre viviría por siempre. Cada verano iba de vacaciones con sus padres a la segunda vivienda que tenían cerca del lago Nicolo y su madre leía en la playa mientras su padre le enseñaba pescar, nadar o buscar las conchas más hermosas. Descubrió que el secreto era buscar las que habían sido bruñidas por el agua y la arena hasta que brillaban con tintas de rosa, perla, plata y oro. Todavía las tiene en una caja antigua de madera de nogal debajo de la cama junto con algunas fotografiás descoloridas.

Además recuerda que cuando tenía cinco años cayó del árbol retorcido en que buscaba las manzanas mejores para su mamá. Lo encontró su padre y por alguna manera desapareció todo dolor cuando lo puso en los hombros para que pudiera cogerlas sin trepar. Para celebrar, su mamá preparó la más rica tarta de manzana y cuando estaba en el horno, ella le curó los rasguños en los codos y rodillas con apósitos pequeños e historias entretenidas.

El joven Roy creía que los tres siempre quedarían juntos y en el hospital después del choque, cuando la tía alta le dijo que sus padres habían muerto, no entendió por completo. Presumía que la mañana próxima vería los ojos negros y alegres de su madre y oiría la risa resonante de su padre. Sin embargo, tomó la mano de su tía Chris y la siguió al tren donde pasaron tres horas monótonas antes de llegar a una ciudad extraña y una casa que no era la suya. Desde aquel momento, la sonrisa y la risa de Roy Mustang se volvieron raras.

El paso de algunos años le ayudó a vivir, pero nunca olvidar, y siempre había ese vació en el pecho. Su tía lo cuidaba, las empleadas de ella llegaron a ser sus hermanas, le fascinaba la química y le gustaba jugar al fútbol. Cuando a los quince años descubrió un talento para la alquimia, su tía buscó un buen profesor para enseñarle esta ciencia venerada de Amestris. Por fin, eligió estudiar con Berthold Hawkeye y sin saberlo esta decisión dirigió a la mayoría de los momentos claves de su vida.

Era el 3 de junio a las ocho de la mañana cuando se conocieron por primera vez y recuerda que una tormenta casi había llegado. El cielo estaba oscuro, la chaqueta volaba en el viento y los truenos le hacían retumbar al cuerpo. Estaba de pie enfrente de la puerta gigante con tallas misteriosas que no entendía con la maleta en la mano izquierda y la derecha en el pecho donde su corazón palpitaba. En alguna parte profundo de su ser, entendía que aquel instante podría cambiar la vida por completo y le daba miedo.

No le ayudaba apaciguarse que la casa era tan antigua y lúgubre que parecía haber salido de un cuento de horror. Esperaba en cualquier momento la apariencia de un vampiro con hambre u otra bestia mitológica. Logró tocar a la puerta y mientras esperaba el deseo de irse le atacó con un esfuerzo sorprendente. Había dejado a toda su familia para aprender alquimia y estaba al punto de regresar a la estación de tren cuando se abrió la puerta.

Le cayó abierta la boca porque desde la entrada lo miraba una chica muy bonita con los ojos hipnotizadores, el pelo como el sol y la sonrisa brillante. Es probable que Roy nunca lo admitiría pero decidió quedarse para hablar con ella y años después declaró que fue la mejor decisión de su vida. La siguió adentro y ella le dio una sonrisa curiosa mientras lo examinaba de pies a cabeza. Él solamente podía estar de pie en el recibidor porque no sabía qué hacer y por un momento sintió la misma impotencia sofocante del día en que murieron su padres. Estaba suspendido en el instante, helado como el granizo que caía afuera y no sabía cómo ni irse ni seguir adelante.

Otra vez apareció la sonrisa pequeña de ella, que para él era el faro que necesitaba, y la chica le habló. – Mi padre no esta, pero podría esperar en la cocina. ¿Le gustaría un té?

Solo logró inclinar la cabeza y entonces dejó la chaqueta con la maleta cerca de la entrada antes de seguirla a la cocina. Ella lo dirigió a una silla y le sirvió la bebida humeante de una tetera pintada con flores de cerezo. La cocina era más atractiva que la fachada de la casa, con algunos cuadros y fotografiás en las paredes y el olor de algún guisado que hervía. Las llamas saltaban en el hogar y el ambiente lo hizo tranquilo.

Cuando por fin encontró la voz, Roy le ofreció la mano y dijo:

– Me llamo Roy Mustang...Mucho gusto.

– Soy Riza Hawkeye – respondió con esa sonrisa amable, y cuando los dedos de ella tocaron la mano de él un relámpago destelló y un trueno poderoso sacudió la casa. Ambos dieron un brinco sorprendido y luego unas risas de alivio, buscando por la cocina para ver si alguna decoración o plato había caído. Sus ojos se encontraron otra vez y, después de sobrevivir juntos uno de estos momentos cómicos de alarma repentina y breve, empezaron a hablar.

La conversación que iniciaron esa noche continuaba de alguna manera cada día y en cada instante que tenían libre. Leían en el estudio con velas en todas partes dando una luz cálida, caminaban en el crepúsculo por el bosque detrás de la casa o cogían fresas en el jardín. Riza le preparaba su sopa favorita cuando estaba resfriado y con el alquimia él le hacía rosas de nieve que eran hermosas.

Poco a poco le regresaban a Roy la sonrisa y risa elusivas y un día más o menos catorce meses después de su llegada a la casa de los Hawkeye estaban en el bosque buscando arándanos. El sol brillaba por los ramos y los jóvenes caminaban juntos, tan cerca que podía ver el oro en los ojos de ella y oler el toque de romero en su pelo. Mientras él le contaba la historia del día en que trataba de coger manzanas, la tomó de la mano, enlazando los dedos, y sentía tan natural que no podía imaginar por qué no lo había hecho antes. La besó en la parte trasera de la mano y Riza le sonrió con las mejillas enrojecidas, prometiendo hacerle una tarta de manzana cuando regresaron a casa. Con una sonrisa Roy le respondió por besarla en la mano otra vez para ver esas bellísimas mejillas rosadas. En ese momento supo lo que había sospechado por al menos un mes: que ella tendría un papel importante en su vida y que la amaría por siempre.

* * *

 **Nota:** Por fin y después de tanto tiempo he escrito otro 'Momento.' Gracias por leerlo, espero que les guste y que tengan un buen día :)


End file.
